dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Rematch
ふたたび! |Rōmaji title = Gekitō Futatabi! Gokū Tai Tenshinhan |Literal title = Another Fierce Fight! Goku vs Tenshinhan |Series = DB |Number = 139 |Manga = Shen *Goku vs. Tenshinhan |Saga = Piccolo Jr. Saga |Airdate = December 21, 1988 |English Airdate = November 4, 2003 |Previous = The Mysterious Hero |Next = Goku Gains Speed }} ふたたび! |''Gekitō Futatabi! Gokū Tai Tenshinhan''|lit. "Another Fierce Fight! Goku vs Tenshinhan" }} is the seventeenth episode of the Piccolo Jr. Saga and the one hundred thirty-ninth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on December 21, 1988. Its original American airdate was November 4, 2003. Summary The episode continued with the match of Yamcha and the mysterious Hero. Yamcha uses his signature move, the Wolf Fang Fist. However, Hero finds that this technique leaves Yamcha's legs wide open for attack and blocks Yamcha's attack while kicking his legs. After Hero unleashes a series of counter-attacks, Yamcha uses a powerful new technique, the Spirit Ball. The energy blast misses Hero and travels underneath the stadium to come back up, knocking him off guard. However, Hero easily recovers from his fall and knocks Yamcha out of the ring. Gaining a new respect for Hero, Yamcha asks of Hero's true identity. Hero tells him that his identity will be revealed in time. As Hero and Yamcha walk back into the back room with the other contestants, Hero winks at Goku, aware that he has discovered his true identity as Kami. The next match pits Tien Shinhan against Goku. The crowd grows anxious, as they are aware that the two faced each other in a momentous final fight from the last tournament. Even Piccolo Jr. is eager to see how Goku fights. As Goku and Tien fight, seemingly equal, the fans and even Master Roshi are surprised at their improved strength and speed. After a lot of fisticuffs and kicks, Goku seems to have the upper hand. However, Piccolo Jr. notices how much tired Tien has become, while Goku is not even short of breath. Master Roshi sees this as well. Will Goku finally win against Tien, or will Tien prove to be too much for him? Major Events *Hero defeats Yamcha in Match 4. *Hero is revealed to be Kami. *Match 5 commences between Goku and Tien Shinhan. Battles *Yamcha vs. Hero *Goku vs. Tien Shinhan Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Gun Differences from the Manga *Bulma and her group commenting on Yamcha and his fight after it finishes with Bulma saying that it would be nice to see someone other than Goku make it to the final for a change is exclusive to the anime. *The scene in between the two matches with Chi-Chi wiping the sweat from Goku's forehead with a towel is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *This is the last time Yamcha uses the Wolf Fang Fist besides flashbacks (Gotenks uses the Wolf Fang Fist in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!). *Kami, in Hero's body, tells Yamcha that he is an alien using the body as a vessel. However, Kami does not even learn that he is not from Earth until Dragon Ball Z. The same mistake occurred in "Changes", when the Narrator called Piccolo Jr. an alien presumably an oversight by Funimation who forgot that they just learned this in The Darkest Day. The Japanese version has Kami tell Yamcha that he's "not exactly human" to which Yamcha asks "Then what are you? An alien or something?" *The old monk who does the opening announcements for the preliminaries is not voiced by James T. Fields here. Instead, it is Sonny Strait, Krillin's actor, providing the voice. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 139 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 139 (BD) pt-br:Mais uma luta violenta: Goku contra Tenshinhan fr:Dragon Ball épisode 139 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Piccolo Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball